onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 14
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 118, Page 26 D: Well, I'd like to start the SBS, but I mustn't do it on my own, so I'll go ask Oda-sensei to start it... Sensei? Sensei!! Start the Corner!! Oh!! He's sleeping?! Oh well. Guess I'll have to do it, then. And now, "Start the SBS!!" O: ZZZZZZZZ... AHH!! Crap, I slept in. Oh, time for the SBS. Great, it started without me again!! D: Heya, Sensei, I gots a question for ya. I can't sleep at night cuz I think about it so much. Listen to me, man. WHAT DOES THE PURA IN TEMPURA STAND FOR? O: Shut up!! Who cares what the hell Pura means?! (< Just woke up) D: Good day, Oda-sensei. I am Kazuya, butler for Yano-sama. According to my friend K-Bayashi S-Hei (Kobayashi Shohei?, in Volume 10, on Nami's clothes on page 87 and Helmeppo's hat on page 109, it says "DOSKOI PANDA". Where does this animal come from? O: That's a brand name. It's very popular in East Blue right now. And pretty expensive. Very high class. One shirt might cost you over 10,000 Belly. Beware of the imposter brand "DOSKO1 PANDA". DOSKOI PANDA's headquarters are located on Mirror Ball Island in East Blue. Chapter 119, Page 46 D: Your attention, please. I would like to ask Oda-kun something about the photo on the inside of Volume 13. Isn't that the exact same picture from the inside of Volume 8 of "Shaman King"? Huh? Huh?! HUH?!! from a guy who wants to be called Mocchi. O: Yes. I've decided not to show my face in the volume flap pictures (because if I do, it will make my everyday life much harder). That picture is Mr. Takei's, who draws the comic "Shaman King", which also runs in Weekly Shonen Jump. We made up a scheme to put the same photo in both of our books, on the occasion that we both had books out the same day. So, the one sitting cross-legged is me, and the one smoking is Mr. Takei. D: The dress Miss Valentine wears is so cute. Is the design on that one piece an orange? I'm curious. O: That's a lemon. Kyahahahaha. A lemon slice. Kyahahaha. D: In Volume 13, Mr. 5's "Nose Fancy Cannon" is spelled "鼻空想砲 (Hanakūsōhō)". Doesn't that really mean (sorry, I know it's 'vulgar') "Booger (Hanakuso) Cannon (Hō)"? O: It's a booger. Kyahahaha. I laughed my ass off when I made it up. Chapter 121, Page 86 D: Hello, Odacchi-sama!! I am called "Sayaka"! Please answer this!! On page 79 of Volume 11, 4th panel, there's an old drunk guy! Why is he there?! Answer please, Ei-chan! O: Well spotted. I'm so happy. Well, I'll tell you. His name is Sam. He's drunk. On his way home from his eldest daughter's wedding, swaying back and forth across the road, he accidentally came to Arlong Park. All around him, he saw people joyfully celebrating. So he got excited too and starting running with them. That's our Sam. D: What are those "Raw Ham Melons" that appeared in Volume 11? O: It's an italian hors d'oeuvre with moderately salted, thinly sliced raw ham and sweet melon, which combines in a miraculous harmony. They can come in many appearances, but as long as it's raw ham on top of melon, it's a "Raw Ham Melon". D: Where do you learn Fish-Man Karate? Please tell me. O: At "Fish-Man Island". It's about halfway down the Grand Line. It'll probably come around at some point, so just take it easy and wait. Chapter 123, Page 126 D: Please continue the SBS. O: ...Okay. Yep. Wayyy ahead of ya.. D: Oda-sensei!! What's the heck is this all about?! In Volume 13, on page 97, on the faces of the dummies the chikuwa guy's carrying, it says"Henohenou_chi"!! What is this?! What is it? What is the meaning of this?! "The Cry of a Reader's Soul" O: That's nonsense... Henohenou_chi!? Hahaha... I wouldn't write something like that. This scene, right? Ah!! You're right!! Damn you, Igaram!! I can't forgive you for commiting such a tyrannical act in this refined manga, "One Piece"!! And what's with that make-up?! Hey!! There, I scolded him, okay? Please forgive him. D: Why does Igarappoi go "ahem, maaa-maaa-maaa"? I'm so interested I can't sleep. O: "Maaa-maaa-maaa". It's the very first thing you practice when you take singing lessons. Maaa (→) Maaa (↗) Maaa (↑) Maaa (↗) Maa (→) So he does that singing thing when he speaks. His throat is strug...!! Ahem!! Ahem!! Maaa-maaa-maaa-maaa-maaa! Chapter 124, Page 146 D: Sensei!! Hey-ey-o!! I love Usopp! Hey, Eiichiro!!! Look over here!!! USOOOOOOPP RUBBER BAND!!! O: ........ D: Hello, Oda-sensei. I just noticed something odd in the Usopp Gallery Pirates. Let's say I buy the new Volume 13. So how is it that some people have already drawn the new characters? Is it ESP? How do they know? Goodbye. O: ......BAH!! Whoa, that scared me. I thought I was gonna get hit by a rubber band!! Huh? Oh, the new characters. Well, you see, those people read "Jump". I've been reading it ever since I was a kid, too. Even now. It's a magazine. Pretty good one, too! D: So yesterday, I'm sitting watching television, and this fellow cosplaying as an Egyptian pharoah (like Tutankhamen) had a striped mushroom thing on his CHIN, just like Jango. So my question is, what's the relationship between ancient Egypt and Jango? O: I can't deny that there actually is a relationship. Jango is the captain of the Black Cat Pirates. All the crew members wear cat ears on their heads, but he has a striped-mushroom chin. Why is that? Well, look at all the cats we have in Japan. If you go back far enough, they all came from Egypt. So I gave him a sort of Egyptian style. But that's all, so I guess it doesn't really matter very much. D: Hello, you squid-bastard. Excuse me, your Hickness. Hey Timmy Ueda, I know you're watching! Let's fight!! Shiritori! MIKAN... AW, CRAP! THE SBS IS OVER. O: Hey, wait a minute. What does the Pura in Tempura mean? And what about the Tem? Tempura... What the heck does that mean? (Shiritori is a Japanese word game in which each player must say a word beginning with the last syllable of the previous player's word. You lose when you say a word that ends with the solitary "n", because that doesn't start any words in Japanese - Any word that starts with an "n" is actually a combination like "na" "ni" "no", which are entirely different letters in the Japanese alphabet.) Site Navigation it:Volume 14 ru:SBS Том 14 fr:SBS Tome 14 pl:SBS 14